Web key USB Website Launchers have been increasing in popularity in recent years. Pre-programmed with a website URL and adapted to cause their hosting device to interpret their signals as coming from a keyboard, the ability to plug a web key into a USB port and have a website, or webpage, launch automatically appealed to many.
Web keys have shown to be an effective way of promoting companies and new product launches, distributing of training material, reward pages and special offers, and an effective way of getting clients to remember a company without remembering a lengthy URL, while showing a higher website visit rates than those achieved through many common website promotion methods.
Taking the above into account, there clearly remains a need for better and more efficient web keys that may be used for accessing not only a particular web destination, but also specific content, including personal and/or personalized content, relating to the web key user, a certain product or service or any other object or item; based on an association of a given web key to that specific content.